Disposable food containers continue to cause severe environmental and ecological challenges. The recycling of disposable pouch caps is costly and time consuming. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a liquid container cap of sufficient interest to users, and especially children, to enable reuse of the caps and preclude the need for recycling. Since children are contemplated primary users, it would also be desirable for the cap to comprise an air passage thereby obviating any choking hazards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,919 by Hull discloses a combination bottle cap and construction toy. Hull was concerned with combination bottle cap and toy that were mainly vertically stackable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,642 by Parein discloses a body for use in a toy set. Parein was more specifically concerned with a toy set comprising four bodies provided to be mated adjacent each other and on top of each other.
United States Patent Application Publication number 2011/0139745 by Ezra discloses a body for use in a toy set. The cap comprises a coupling section which frictionally engages with engagement elements from other caps. However, these caps can mainly be coupled vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,820 by Rabie discloses a bottle cap with releasable external formations. The cap has engaging formations which allow it to be releasably secured to other caps of the same kind. These caps are engageable only after separation of a ring portion from the sleeve; in addition, the cap does not comprise an air passage making it a choking hazard for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,473 by Tamarindo discloses a cap for containers. The cap comprises ribs for attaching to a similar laterally adjacent cap and axial teeth for attaching to a similar axially overlapping cap. Tamarindo was mainly concerned with side to side attachments making a plurality of attached cap easily separated. This can lead to structural instability when making figurines using these caps.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.
Thus, there is still a need for improving pouch caps so as to make them sufficiently interesting to users and enable reuse of the caps and preclude the need for recycling. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a ready to use pouch closure, for closing a pouch mouth. An additional object is to provide a pouch cap that captures the interest of users sufficiently to discourage them from discarding the pouch cap. Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a pouch cap that can be coupled vertically, horizontally and axially to both identical and differently configured caps. Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a pouch cap adapted to display figurines, balls, and any two dimensional or three dimensional creations. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description provided herein.